shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Juyo Juyo no Mi/@comment-3202520-20160908203832/@comment-4080028-20160909121239
Firstly, while I'd much rather stay out of this since I've never felt too secure in handling Devil Fruits on this wiki, as I feel I lack the same skills and thought processes as 13th has which seems to make him ideal as head of the DF Committee, I nonetheless felt compelled to cast a vote after reading this chain of comments this morning. Secondly, while I don't mind seeing a healthy civilized debate over the fate of this page and all, I still feel more comfortable in waiting for 13th's return and seeing his thoughts on the matter; though that's probably just me thinking that. Thirdly, I'm most definitely going to vote "no conflict" here after seeing MJ's comment, which swayed me the most out of everything I've seen today. I mean no offense to Noodle or anything, but I found his argument to be utterly silly and nonsensical, as this is a good example of why we shouldn't rely too heavily on realism or scientific explanations for the various abilities seen in One Piece, ESPECIALLY Devil Fruit powers. I know Corazon said something along the lines of DFs not being real magic, but honestly, they seem to be the closest thing to magic powers we have so far. Also, the other flaw I noticed which MJ corrected later on was that people seem to be overlooking very subtle key pieces of information regarding both Blackbeard and his Yami Yami no Mi. Basically, it's what MJ already said, the Yami Yami no Mi doesn't create or make its user become gravity, but rather, the user becomes darkness and acts like a living black hole. This is because I can sense Oda must have taken the concept and pieced it together with one thought at a time. Like: Thought Process'': '' Key word there, "side effect." Because unless I lost someone there, the main power involves darkness, which just so happens to act like a black hole, which just so happens to have a strong gravitational pull. So essentially: Yami Yami no Mi -> Darkness -> Black Holes -> Gravity That's what I assume Oda was doing there. He didn't go from point A to point Z, but rather took things in steps to get where he is now with Blackbeard. Thus, we shouldn't just think "darkness is in fact gravity" as Blackbeard put it, but rather go "the Yami Yami no Mi turns its consumer into a black hole." That's it, nothing more need be said, ya know? Granted, the main ability is to become darkness, generate it and control it, but there's still the fact that Teach is now a walking, talking spacial phenomena too; albeit one that he can control and master (should he ever actually decide to train himself in the usage of his powers and not just throw his strength around like a big, dumb brute.) Anyway, I believe I've made my point regarding why I stand by allowng the Juyo Juyo no Mi to exist. If I haven't, then consider this: Would you also delete my Aku Aku no Mi simply because it can also suck things up, store them in a pocket dimension, and then release them later? Even though its main power is to become a hollowed out person? And would that mean if someone created a vacuum cleaner DF that turned its user into a living vacuum cleaner, would that also be banned for having the same side effects as the Yami Yami no Mi and Aku Aku no Mi? In short, the main power is what should be strongly judged, not its applications. If we were to judge every fruit by its applications, then the Gomu Gomu no Mi would be "uses Soru, becomes giant, uses electricity (a la the Thor techniques,) and whatever you'd call Gear 4th." And then every other fruit that was too similar to any of those powers would hardly have a chance to exist on this wiki. I understand the real point here was "can a gravity DF exist on this wiki despite Blackbeard being a black hole already?" But honestly, after seeing some rather silly notions fly around, I felt I had to throw in my two cents as well. Also, if I could be of any help and support MJ's argument, which I STRONGLY agree with on each point made, then why not say something and be bluntly honest with you all while I'm at it? I will apologize in advance if I unintentionally came off as a bit confrontational as well. Just that I find the arguments made to ban this fruit as being utterly ridiculous and therefore needed to get all this off my chest, which in turn may have gotten me a bit riled up in the process.